City of Lights
Operation: City of Lights is the fifth Soviet mission in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Background As US President Michael Dugan was forced to go into exile in Canada, he called for the rest of the world to unite against the Soviet onslaught. France in particular promised its thanks due to their General Rene Lyon and were considering to possibly ally themselves with the USA to resist the communist aggression. In order to prevent that alliance from forming Premier Romanov, at Yuri's behest, ordered the famed Soviet Commander to infiltrate Paris and level the city. Full invasions and occupation of the city were entirely out of the question, so instead it would be a terror mission to shift Europeans away from supporting American forces actively (provided that resources in Europe will be supplied to their home guard rather than to help a faraway country, like the United States). The Soviet embassy in Paris constructed (in secret without Lyon's notice) a Soviet Barracks and a Tesla Coil and have provisions to operate the base in full effects. Reinforcements are provided in clandestine penetration to carry everything needed, minimally. Soviet Engineers have identified that a large monument in Paris, the Eiffel Tower, may be "monumental" in destroying an Allied defence force stationed there. The mission's actual goals were to escort safely 3 or more Tesla troopers to power up the Eiffel Tower, creating a gigantic Tesla Coil that will destroy the Allied Forces in Paris and strike fear into European hearts by storm. Force Composition The Soviets only had a small force in the area, but they did deploy a legion of Conscripts, very fresh from combat training. They also had a squad of Tesla Troopers, two Engineers, and some Crazy Ivans stationed in the base, along with access to more infantry via a Barracks. Once the invasion started, the Conscripts had cleared the way for more Tesla Troopers, along with a Flak Track. The Allies had a large garrison in the city, but each group was stunned by the attack and unable to call for reinforcements. Therefore, the Allies were effectively several different teams of defenders. However, the Allies did have several squads of G.I.s patrolling Paris, along with Pill Boxes, Grizzly Tanks, IFVs, and more G.I.s stationed at key checkpoints. Interestingly, the Eiffel Tower was well-defended, meaning the French may have expected the attack. Key Units/Buildings * Tesla Trooper * Crazy Ivan * Conscript The Battle The Soviets began with a Barracks and Tesla coil, charged by four troopers. The coil was an adequate defense for the base, along with troopers as its power source. The mission was pure urban door-to-door combat, so Conscripts were the key. Although they were introduced here, Crazy Ivans were rarely used. The first priority was securing funding. The invading Soviets built some more Conscripts and Tesla Troopers, then hit west and eliminated the Allied sentries at the Oil Derrick, which was then captured. When they went north, they received reinforcements in the form of a single Flak track, and further north they found a football field, held by enemy infantry supported by two Grizzly battle tanks. They dealt with them as they saw fit. Next stop was the Louvre. From there, the Soviets saw the entrance to the park around the tower. It was cleared by garrisoning buildings, then entering the park and destroying the tanks. Afterwards, several Tesla troopers moved to the base of the tower and began the light show. Tips * Southwest of the map is an Oil Derrick. Defend it because this is the only source of money. * There is a Flak Track near the Oil Derrick. * There is a second Flak Track north of the Eiffel Tower. It also has two Conscripts and three Tesla Troopers. * There is an Amphibious Transport with additional Tesla Troopers on the shore. Aftermath The transformation of the Paris Tower into a gigantic Tesla Coil had struck fear into the hearts of the European Allies. As a result, the United States was still resisting helplessly against the Soviet onslaught. Romanov congratulated the Commander, but promoted the psychic, Yuri, to the position as head of the Soviet military, at Vladmir's expense. The Commander's ruthlessness earned him the nickname "The Butcher." Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Soviet_Mission_05|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_5_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Zofia contact the Commander File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_10_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Zofia inform the Commander about Crazy Ivan File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Soviet_Mission_5_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Tesla Trooper contact the Commander Trivia *In several settings, the Allies will instead move down and conduct an assault to your Barracks. Prevent this by garrisoning several buildings in a key position. An Engineer may be trained to support the defense of your base. *The player cannot sell the Tesla Coil in this mission, even though it can be sold. *This is one of the few (if only) Soviet missions remade for Mental Omega 3.0. The remade mission (titled Recharger) retains the main objective of destroying the Allies in Paris. While charging the Eiffel Tower is an objective, the main differences are the mission is done with Volkov and Chitzkoi, and the tower is destroyed by the Allies shortly after being used to destroy an outpost, making the player complete the mission with Volkov and Chitzkoi. Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Missions